


Please

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [18]
Category: Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Married Life, mentioning on divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: he never wanted him to out of his life. never. and he wanted a second chance for both of them.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> seriously it is just a part of my writing in wattpad : [the lies beneath the string](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/151646990-the-lies-beneath-the-string)
> 
> so yeah, i write a piece of the unreleased chapter. because i was overwhelmed with junsol these days. sorry, hope you'll like it and please drop some comments for me

They were there. Fighting all the time, either bad or good days, they could not reach the solution for their marriage, not until the older found the divorce form. The silence suffocated them, despite that Hansol was there, waiting for the explanation from Jun but the words seemed lost. His grip on the paper got tighter. The taut hold mixed with his emotion, he should not show his feeling. He should maintain his look before his husband. Husband. The term he only knew on the legal paper. He snorted.

“I’ll sign it if it’s what you want—right?” He grabbed the pen but Jun was fast enough to steal the pen. He was terrified and the older never understood with the gaze he gave.

“No, Hansol. It’s just the paper from the past,” he claimed.

The elder held his breath. He should’ve known, this marriage would not work and the younger had planned an end for both of them. He smiled painfully. Like a thorn in the beautiful marriage that anyone would dream, he never believed it happening. The wound he bore alone, the feeling of loving the person one-sidedly, the fake marriage from the arranged marriage, the fake smile Jun gave whenever he snaked his hand, ran his finger on his skin; it should make him prepared for the worst outcome.

He should have been prepared for the bad ending. The twist of many dramas he saw and story in the novels; it would come haunting his real life. The divorce.

“I wish you will marry Yoochan—just him, nothing else matters,” he bridled his voice as he spoke up.

“Hansol,” his voice wavered.

“No Daewon please…remember he married Euijin, please…do not ruin the beautiful marriage.”

Hansol’s eyes could not look at Jun, his eyes wandered over the place, scanning throughout the house while his body trembled, _hard_.

“Hansol please…”

“I will talk to Mr Lee, he will understand….he will.” The moment he was about to leave the space they shared together, Jun brought him to his embrace, hugging the male tightly.

“No stay, I will stay with you—no divorce or anything else, Hansol,” he whispered.

Hansol shook his head. “No staying. We’re never meant to be together even since the start, Jun…it’s the best decision—you prepared for it, I will sign it.”

Jun buried his face at the crook of his neck. “No, don’t…” he sobbed, “don’t ever. I will tear it apart. I will start everything with you, for us, for the sake of our happiness…we can raise our children together like Daewon and Euijin raise Kijung….please Hansol…”

“There is no way…”

A tear finally rolled down the elder’s cheek. A glimpse of Kijung’s picture flashed in his memories, stirring his wound opened and cracked another wound in his heart; the love of Daewon with Jun which raised by his own brother, Euijin. Hansol never wanted to understand the love itself, how Euijin raised the kid although it wasn’t from his flesh and blood. Then a faint memory of Jun and Yoochan before his eyes, it hurt him. He knew, he was Jun’s husband legally—but the thought about the role Jun had, it was far from the definition of the husband term. He should’ve been aware of his position. He was unable to have his heart, never in this world, he got a chance to have his husband’s favour.

“Stay with me, Hansol, will you?” He demanded.

He said nothing, besides remaining on his place, swallowing down his bitterness while being hugged with his husband. At this rate, when he let go everything offered to him, even the husband’s heart; he asked nothing except a cure for his bitterness. A medicine for the sin of loving more and letting go when he reached his limit.

“Hansol.” The call did not reach him, as if he was lost for this world. Jun broke the hug, holding both of the cheeks and staring deeply into the elder’s eyes. He saw the hurt when he found his reflection in Hansol’s eyes. He saw the beauty he never noticed, the beauty he ruined since they became an official couple. He felt sorry afterwards.

He should have known how much precious the latter was. But he failed to do so.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“No…you did nothing,” Hansol replied, shoving away his husband’s hand off him.

In this point, the younger realised he did a lot of things that ached the other male. He deserved more than a simple sorry, but Jun was not an eloquent person who speaks his mind towards Hansol as if the male was the only person who able to make him speechless.

“I did. To you. All the deeds.” He hung his head low, “I’m sorry for it. I mean it.”

Hansol took a little step to back away. He sensed Jun simply pitied him. For believing this marriage work, to be a filial one and agree on this arranged marriage when he knew the price was highly cost.

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” he confessed again, “and I love you, Hansol.”

He held his breath. Those three words sounded empty for the older male, giving a vibe of false hope, he turned away. He should not have fallen for it, but he did. His heart wavered a bit and it upset him.

Hansol was bit distracted by his own thought till it surprised him when Jun held him back into his embrace, resting his chin on the elder’s shoulder and breathing his scent. Jun shut his eyes tight. There, absentmindedly Hansol’s finger ran on its own, walking freely on the younger’s back and patting his back gently. He realised how the insecurity engulfed him now, breaking him from the feeling of wanting Jun for his own alone and trembling to touch the latter just for comforting him.

“Stay, Hansol…for me.” He begged, with tears damped his shirt. He never wanted him out of his life.

The elder wanted to say ‘no’ but his lips spilt three letters at its own. Without asking, the younger lifted up his chin, staring into the deep sea of overflowing feeling which was hidden in Hansol’s eyes. He closed the proximity between them, pressing a lip against the older’s lips.

He mumbled after the kiss. “Let me in.”

Hansol broke away, pulling himself away from him with so much energy left in him. “No.”

“Let me, give me a chance, I will fix everything, win back your heart, gain back your trust. I will do it all, you will do nothing, Hansol—you don’t have to do anything. I will make those efforts, so you’ll see….you’ll see,” his tone wavered again, almost bursting in frustration, “me in you…you’ll see a reason to stay with me despite thousand reasons to leave me here, _alone_.”

The sight of Jun crying like this before him, it was a thing he never wanted to see in his life, just because it was Hansol who made him crying, begging, and frustrated. He wanted to let him feel all those bitter days when he was left behind with the overflowing affection for the young man and frustrated because he could not show him and grab a chance to win his heart, but here at the moment Hansol stirred himself in a slow pace, approaching the crying male and held him into his arms.

Jun continued on crying inside the warm cage. Even when Hansol in silent soothed him down, he did not stop crying. Like tears held many meanings behind it, the words stopped speaking in order to gain the elder’s trust, Jun still cried until he was tired. And he still remained around Hansol’s arm, nestling into his warmth and had no conversation. It was good, he would not ask for more. He realised in silence, he could hear Hansol’s breathing and his throbbing heart, it was such a good melody he could find nowhere except in their home. And the worst thing, he never noticed it before.

“I love you,” he whispered. Hansol hummed dismissively.

“I love you too,” he replied.

Jun stiffened, breaking away from the warmth he received. He would not let it slide easily. He made another kiss for them tonight. A soft yet demanding he showed through the kiss, it was obvious to him. He fell in love with Hansol. He needed Hansol more than before he entered Jun’s world.

“This marriage will work,” the statement came out from his lips a second they broke the kiss. Hansol smiled.

“I won’t believe you.”

The young male nodded. “Yes, you don’t have to. But I will believe in myself. I will prove you, a gentleman who will never break his words. And it is me.”

He knew he did not speak up his mind, how he trusted the man before him, whether he said a lie or the truth itself; Hansol still believed him, even in the end he would hurt himself again. He just wanted to give a second chance for him, to work this marriage, to prove that it was more than a fake marriage they built at day one, more than an arranged marriage which their parents set up; it was a marriage which built by their trust in each other and their love also their insecurity of losing each other and not being a good one for each other.

At his eyes, Hansol saw a will; a will to prove his sincere heart for the older male and their conjugal bond. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^


End file.
